The American Miracle
by lilbee17
Summary: The bladebreakers have lost Max to the All stars, so they need a new member to compete in the next tournament. This young girl shows up out of no where, ready to become apart of them. Will they accept her? How does Kai know her? LEAVE REVIEWS!
1. Biography

**THE AMERICAN MIRACLE**

Chapter 1- The Biography of Kina

Kina is a 16yr.old girl from Midland, TEXAS. A small town with a fabulous sport spirit, and lots of farmland. She has long blackish brown hair with a carmel touch, baby emerald eyes, very tanned skin, nice tight fit toned body, pretty short for her age ( 5'0 ) and she has the prettiest smile. She is cheer squad capiton, girls soccer capiton, dance team capiton and on top of it all, she is the American Champion for beyblading. She knows all about the other teams and their strategies by watching the sports channel. Of course she knows all about the bladebreakers and their biographies, but do they know ANYTHING about her? She is pretty innocent, not really a rebel or risk taker, she is one hell of a fighter too. If she has to, she can fend for herself. She lives a glamous life until one awful day. Her mother was killed tragically by having a seizure in the bathtub, drowning in the hot water. Her father died earlier in her life when she was only 2 yrs.old. Her mother had remarried, leaving Kina's stept father her only other guardian other than her grandparents who live in Splindona, TEXAS. Since her stept father had such a world wide job, he was moved to Moscow, Russia to continue his work. Once they moved, making Kina leave all the possibilities of scholarships, school friends and graduating, he really wanted Kina to concentrate less on sports and more on Beyblading. Kina had become antisocial with other people since her stept father wanted her to concentrate on beyblading. The only people she ever HAD to socialize with were the ones at the prep school her father has sent her too. Since the school had beyblading, he thought it would be an excellent experience for her to work on her skill. Funny thing, she went to the same school Kai has gone too and still does go to. Will Kai remember her? READ MY STORY AND YOU'LL FIND OUT!!

LEAVE REVIEWS ON EVERY CHAPTER!! :) YOU DONT HAVE TO I LIKE FEEDBACK!


	2. Shocking Surprises

Chapter 1- Shocking Surprises

I DONT OWN BEYBLADE, JUST KINA

Mr. Dickenson was sitting in his office, quietly doing paperwork when he recently learned that the bladebreakers need a new member or they cannot compete in this years tournament. As he started going over the beybladers who werent on a team, he got a phone call from his secretary. " Yes Diane? ", Mr. Dickeson asked when he answered the phone. " Hello Mr. Dickenson, there is a young lady here to see you ", Diana said. " Alright, send her up ", Mr.Dickeson answered as he hung up the phone and patiently awaited for the girl to come up to his door. When the knock finally came, he jumped from the sudden noise in the silence. " Oh Come in ", Mr.Dickenson yelled. A Young girl came in, the darkness of his office hiding her face, along with her cowboy hat. She was wearing a blue t shirt and black tight shorts along with white tennis shoes. She has a very small figure but he couldnt make out who she was. " Can I help you with something? ", Mr.Dickenson asked as the girl approached his desk. " Yes, I am here to apply for the position on the Bladebreakers, can that be possible? ", The girl asked Mr. Dickenson as she leaned on his desk. Mr. Dickenson reached over to turn on the light, only for it to shine in her face and make her get off his desk. " Im sorry about the light, would you have a seat? ", Mr. Dickenson said as he pointed to the seat. As he looked at her, she had baby emerald eyes, very tanned skin and the brightest teeth he has ever seen. She had dark brown straight hair that went down to her middle back.

" Now, the bladebreakers are the world champions you do know that right? ", Mr. Dickenson asked her. She looked at him funny and then smiled with her answer. " Who doesnt know they are the world champions? If you think that just because they are the world champions that I am not capable of replacing one of their members, you're completely and totally wrong ", she said. Mr. Dickenson had her fill out some paperwork so he can do a background check on her.

PAPER WORK

**NAME: ** Kina Kunaya

**AGE: ** 16yrs.old ( 2-6-88 )

**HEIGHT:** 5'0

**WEIGHT: ** 100 lbs

**HAIR CLR:** Dark Brown

**EYE CLR:** Baby Emerald

**ADDRESS: **Moscow, Russia

**BEYBLADING EXPERIENCE:** American Champ ( 3 Years )

**BITBEAST: ** Cyrus

**BITBEAST TYPE: ** Black Panther

**BEYBLADE COLOR: ** Black w/ baby blue flakes

**PREVIOUS TEAM: ** No Previous Team

SIGNATURE: Kina Kunaya

Mr. Dickenson read all of her paperwork and decided to let her join the team. " Well it looks like you have been the Champion of America for the past 3 years. Since you have such experience, I am honored to welcome you to the team ", Mr.Dickenson said as he stood up to shake her hand. She stood up, walked to the desk and shook his hand. " I will get Kai, the leader of the bladebreakers up to my office tomorrow morning, will you be able to show up to meet him and go back with him to your new team?", Mr. Dickenson asked as he sat back down. " yes I certainly will ", Kina said as she looked at him. She was resting her temple on her fingers with her arm on the arm rest. " Alright, then I will see you tomorrow morning ", Mr. Dickenson said. " Thank you Mr. Dickenson, see you tomorrow morning ", Kina said as she got up and walked out of his office without saying another word. Mr. Dickenson was a little shocked at how good her timing was, he was just looking for another blader. He decided to see if she was lying or not by looking her up on the internet. He typed in " American Champ of 3 years ", and came up with her name and her power status.

Dickenson Pov

" Wow, I have never seen such a status, I wonder how she got that powerful ", he said to himself.

End of Dickenson Pov

The next morning, Mr. Dickenson called the Bladebreakers to have Kai come down alone and meet the new member. The bladebreakers were just waking up and eating breakfast when the phone rang. Grandpa got up immediatly and answered the phone. " Hello Granger Residance ", Grandpa said as he answered the phone. " Hello Grandpa, this is Mr.Dickenson, may I please speak to Kai? ", Mr.Dickenson asked on the other line. " Sure thing Dude, I'll be right back ", Grandpa said as he went to get Kai. A couple of seconds later, Kai picked up the phone. " Hello?", Kai said first thing. " Hello Kai, this is Mr.Dickenson, how are you doing today?", Mr.Dickenson asked him. " Fine, why?", Kai asked. " Well, I know your team is short one blader and you have to have one more member to complete in this years tournament. Well not to worry anymore, I have solved your problem ", Mr.Dickenson started. " Really? You found someone already?", Kai asked as he was a little shocked that Mr.Dickenson found someone already and training hasnt even began. " Yes, I think you'll be quite impressed, would you mind coming to the office around 10:00am this morning? ", Mr.Dickenson asked Kai. " Sure, I'll be there ", Kai said and said goodbye to Mr.Dickenson. He walked back into the living room where everyone was at. " So Kai, who was on the phone? ", Tyson immediatly asked. " That was Mr.Dickenson, he wants me to come down the office today to meet our possible new member ", Kai answered. The team was in utter shock that they already might have another blader. They asked Kai if they could come along, of course Kai said no because Mr.Dickenson specifically asked for him. As he went to leave for the office, the team was talking about the new blader. " I just hope this new blader isnt one of those hard-headed trash talkers that cant backup their word ", Tyson said as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Kenny and Rei were sitting down on the porch, just talking about the new blader along with Tyson.

The Office

Kai just arrived at the office, going straight up to Mr.Dickenson's office. Mr. Dickenson greeted Kai and let him sit down on one of the chairs to discuss the new blader. Kai was doing his usual position with one leg crossed over the other and his arms crossed, listening to every word Mr.Dickenson was saying.

" Well now Kai, Im sure you're very curious on who this new blader is huh? Well, this new blader is from America, just moved to Russia about a year ago. She has been the American Champion for three straight years and has quite the attitude for it ", Mr.Dickenson started. Kai was a bit shocked at the fact that a girl tried out for the spot. Even though he never underestimated a girl, he never knew one would tryout for his own team. " Did you say 'she'?, Kai asked. Mr.Dickenson let out a little snicker and then continued on with his view on Kina. " Yes I sure did, would you like to meet her? ", Mr. Dickenson asked Kai. Kai nodded and Mr.Dickenson phoned down to his secretary to send Kina up. About 2 minutes later, there was a knock on the door. " Come on in ", Mr.Dickenson said. As soon as he said that, the door opened slowly, revealing a young girl about one year younger than Kai, has long blackish brown hair, emerald eyes, very tanned skin and one of the prettiest smiles anyone has ever seen. Kai was struck off guard by her beauty, he has never before seen a girl so beautiful before. She was wearing baby blue jeans with a black tanktop that went past her belt line. Her hair was down and went past her lower back. " Hello, Kai this is Kina, Kina this is Kai, the leader of the bladebreakers ", Mr.Dickenson introduced. " Oh yeah, I know who he is ", Kina said as she walked toward him and looked at him. " You're Kai Hiwatari, the one who is silent but has most power on the bladebreakers, also the one who cant make up his mind on what team he wants to be on. Seriously, make up your mind man and stick with it ", Kina said as she sat down next to Kai. Kai let out a loud " Hn " and looked away from her. " Well now Kina, are you excited about meeting your new team? ", Mr.Dickenson asked. She only smiled and nodded. " Alright, your plane leaves on July 23rd at 9:00am in the morning, be ready by then, its only 2 weeks away ", Mr.Dickenson said before he dismissed Kai and Kina.

The Walk home

Kai was walking a bit fast for his pace, but Kina had no problem catching up, she was in perfect shape. Kina didnt really say much on the way there considering how she was concentrating on her surroundings and how to get to this place she would be staying at. Kai noticed that she wasnt talking much, so he asked her a question.

" You're awfully quiet for being a cocky girl, how come? ", Kai asked her without looking at her. Kina was a little caught off guard by his question. " Oh, I just have a lot on my mind thats all ", she answered him with out looking at him. He didnt say anything else after that. When they got back to the dojo, the rest of the bladebreakers were sitting inside the dojo talking about the next tournament. They noticed Kai come in and also a girl behind him. Tyson was immediatly drooling over her without even introducing himself. Rei was just in shock at her beauty and Kenny was also drooling like he just saw Ming Ming in a bikini. Kina noticed this and was immediatly uncomfortable. " Umm, Hi, Im your new team member, Kina ", She said while staring at the rest of them. All of them ( except Kai, who was sitting against the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed )snapped back to reality at the sound of her voice. " Oh, mind my manners, Im Rei " Rei said as he stood up, walked toward her and shook her hand. Her voice had an acsent ( Southern ) so everything she said sounded weird. " Hi Rei, nice to meet you ", Kina said kinda blushing. She looked up at him, considering how he was taller than her by like 5 inches ( she only came up to his shoulders ) and smiled with her eyes closed. " Ummm Hi...Im Kenny and thats Tyson over there ", Kenny as he whipped the drool off his face. Kina looked over at Tyson and noticed that he was still in his daze. " Umm, is he ok? ", Kina asked as she looked at him in a weird way. Kai saw this and decided to snap Tyson back to reality once again by punching him in the back of the head. " OW KAI, THAT HURT! ", Tyson yelled while rubbing the back of his head. He then saw Kina and finally introduced himself. " Oh my apologies, my name is Tyson, also known as the beyblade world champion ", Tyson bragged as he stood up. Kina walked up to him ( she only came up to his chin ) smiled and introduced herself. " Im Kina, also known as the American Champion of three years ", Kina also bragged. " Also apart of the Cheerleading Squad and Dance Team at my old school ", Kina continued bragging, basically putting Tyson in his place. " I know who all of you are, so there is no need to explain yourselves ", Kina said as she walked past Tyson and sat down on the wooden floor, joining Kenny. " American Champ huh? Thats pretty cool ", Tyson complimented. She just sat there, watching Kenny look at some data he took on the bladebreakers blades.

Later That Day

bladebreakers were practicing for the big tournament. Kina was sitting next to Kenny on the porch while the rest of them were practicing. She watched Rei and Kai battle, then Tyson and Kai battle, then Tyson and Rei battle. She knew she would get asked to battle so she got herself ready for a big battle. Tyson and Rei finished there match in a draw, after that, everyone stared at Kina who was feeling uncomfortable with all the staring. " What? ", Kina asked looking at all of them. " Hey Miss USA, wanna battle the World Champ? ", Tyson asked her, sounding over confident like always. " Umm, sure I guess ", Kina said as she got up. She followed Tyson over to the beydish and got her blade out. " Are you ready for the battle of your life? ", Tyson asked as he got ready. Kina didnt answer him, only got ready to launch her blade. " Just dont hold back because Im a girl ", Kina said in a more stern voice. Rei was the ref while Kai and Kenny stood by watching. " Ready you two, 3-2-1. LET IT RIP", Rei yelled, Kina and Tyson launched their blades, which immediatly crashed into eachother. " COME ON DRAGOON, SHOW HER WHO IS BOSS ", Tyson yelled. Kina immediatly got on the defense and avoided his attack. " CYRUS, YOU CAN BEAT THIS WEAKLING! ", Kina yelled. Her eyes were very furious looking from the start with how Tyson instructed his bitbeast to attack. Nobody shows her who is boss and she will make sure of it. Cyrus smashed into Dragoon, making him fly back against the side of the dish. " Whoa, that was pretty cool ", Kenny said as he recorded the battle. " There is something fishy about her though, her power isnt coming from her blade all that much ", Kenny included. Kai was a bit confused with his comment about her, but he decided not to ask since he sort of already knew what he meant.

Kina and Tyson battled for a while longer, smashing into eachother, slicing and ramming eachother into the side of the dish. Kina was getting more and more furious with every hit, to the point where her muscles were very tense and her eyes started to somewhat change color. Kenny was immediatly shocked at ther change in attitude and appearance. The beydish was already halfway destroyed from all the hits and power surges the blades were creating. " Dragoon, FINAL ATTACK ", Tyson yelled, Dragoon going on the attack. " Come on Cyrus, FINAL ATTACK ", Kina also yelled, Cyrus going on the attack. Both blades made a final approach on one another and smashed as hard as they could into eachother, causing a big explosion. Kina and Tyson were sent flying backwards onto the dirt yard, both of the blades stopped spinning. Everyone was coughing as the smoke cleared. " Hey are you two alright? ", Rei asked as he stood up. Kina was just getting up as Tyson was just standing up. " Im fine, Kina are you ok? ", Tyson asked as he picked up both blades. " Yeah, Im fine ", Kina responded as she stood up. She was breathing hard like she was hurt, but she was able to walk. Tyson walked up to her and handed her blade back to her. " That was some battle, you have my respect ", Tyson said. Kina smirked and took her blade from him. " Yeah, nice battle ", Kina said before she started to walk away back to the dojo. As she walked past Kai, he look down at her ( she only came up to his chest ) and noticed something nobody else did. She had a bad scratch on her left cheek, which she kept hidden from everyone else. Kai gaze stayed on her as she walked into the dojo. " I am already shocked at her power, but how did she get the fresh scratch? ", Kai asked himself in his mind. He was interrupted when Rei came up to him. " Hey Kai, did you see that battle, that was pretty sweet huh? ", Rei asked him. Kai smirked and kept on looking in Kina's direction. " She's something alright, but did you guys notice that she had an injury? ", Kai asked. " An injury? from what? ", Rei asked, very confused. " Whats your analysis on it Dizzi? ", Kenny asked his computer. " Oh wow Cheif, wait till you see where her power came from. Her bitbeast isnt inside of her blade, its somewhere else ", Dizzi responded. Kai and Rei looked at eachother and then back at Kenny. " What do you mean by that? ", Kenny asked again. " I dont know exactly where its coming from, all I know is that her bitbeast isnt inside her blade at all ", Dizzi said before Kenny put her on lock down. " We have to find out how she got that scratch then ", Tyson said as he sat down on the porch next to Kenny.

The Bathroom

Kina was cursing to herself that her battle ended in a draw and she got another injury from this. As she started cleaning the wound, she felt that someone was behind her. She looked in ther mirror and saw Rei standing behind her. She screeched a bit and spun around in a jumpy motion. " Oh sorry Kina, I didnt mean to scare you ", Rei said as he put his hands up in defense. " oh, its ok Rei, whats up? ", Kina asked as she turned back around to face the mirror. " I just wanted to make sure you were ok, I mean with that injury and all ", Rei said. That caused her to look at him through the mirror. " Oh, I just scratched myself on a sharp rock when I landed from being thrown, its no biggy ", she answered him as she finished cleaning the wound and put a big bandage over it. " Ok, I was just checking on you, oh and Kenny needs to look at your blade for any damage ", Rei said as he crossed his arms. Kina put the first aid kit away and then turned to Rei, handed him her blade and walking away. He looked down at her blade and was shocked to see a big scratch on the side of it, the exact same as the one on her face. He looked in her direction as Kai walked up to him. " something wrong Rei? ", Kai asked. Rei let Kai look at her blade, making him go into shock too. " There is something definatly fishy about her and we need to find out what before it gets out of hand ", Kai said as he took the blade to Kenny.

END OF CHAPTER 1

_**I HOPE YOU LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER. I KNOW ITS A LITTLE WEIRD THAT KINA GOT A BIG SCRATCH ON HER FACE FROM WHAT SEEMS LIKE TO BE A BIG ROCK SHE LANDED ON, BUT KAI WLL FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH!! LEAVE REVIEWS! UPDATES SOON!!**_


	3. Secrets for Now

Chapter 2 Secrets for Now

Its been a few days since Kina's battle with Tyson. Her scratch has healed into a temporary scar and her blade was fixed by Kenny so she can go back into battle again. Kai was still confused on how she got that scratch and where her bitbeast really is if it is not in her blade. Everyone seems to be getting along with Kina just like she was one of the guys, even though it is impossible to think that about her since she has a body and face to kill for. Even Kai thinks that about her but he would never admit it of course. Rei has been reallly trying to get to know her, like trying to hook up with her. Kina of course finds it normal since she knows she is beautiful, she cant help it though. She of course doesnt want to hook up with anybody because she wants to be a free bird. Max has stopped by to say hi since he was in town for some beyblade parts and his team was on vacation to train more in other countries.

" Hey Max, Hows it going dude? ", Tyson welcomed his friend with a hug and let him in the dojo where Kina, Rei and Kenny were playing cards and Kai was sitting against the wall watching them. " Not too bad, I heard you guys got a new member, so who is it? Do I know him? ", Max asked. Tyson let out a snicker when Max said 'him'. " Dude, its not a him and no you dont know her, she's from america ", Tyson said as he pointed to her. Her back was to him and she didnt seem to mind them talking about her. " Oh wow, I didnt know you guys had a new girl on the team ", Max said as he walked forward. Rei and Kenny looked up along with Kai and they all said hi to him. " Hey Maxie, long time no see ", Rei said as he got up. Kina looked behind her and saw Max standing behind her. She then stood up and faced him. She only came up to his nose and she smiled. " Hey there, I'm Max ", Max said blushing as she smiled at him. She looked up at him and then down at his hand. " Kina, nice to meet you ", she shook his hand. " Hey dont take this the wrong way, but you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met, I mean, no disrespect ", Max said as he was blushing majorly. Kina giggled and then smiled at him again. " Its ok, I get that a lot, and thank you ", Kina said as she walked away from him. Max stayed for a little bit longer and then left just before dinner. During Dinner, Tyson asked a question that got Kina a little angry and made her mood change about him. " So Kina, where did you get all that power ", Tyson asked with a full mouth. Kina then stopped what she was doing, looked up at him and felt pressured to answer. " Do you have to know? I mean, its really none of your business ", Kina said as she played with her food. Kai was looking at her as Tyson asked the question, he could tell she wasnt too happy with the question. " Im not looking for trouble, I just would like to know. We are a team now afterall, its only right that we all know about our new wing ", Tyson replied back, putting his fork down. Kina then got a little irriated, put her fork down and looked up at him again. " You dont need to know everything about me, doesnt matter if we're a team or not. Now I would appreciate it if you would stop asking me those kinds of questions ", Kina replied back. Her voice had a tint of annoyance and frustration as she continued to eat her food. Tyson was a bit taken aback when she said that to him. Everyone else could feel the tension suddenly arise.

After dinner, Kina was sitting outside, staring at the moon, the beautiful full moon was so much shiner than what it has been. The cool breeze was giving her goosebumps through her silk pjs. Rei thought he would go outside to get some fresh air since Tyson got gassy after dinner. He saw Kina sitting against a wooden pole and thought he would go and keep her company. " Hey, you ok? ", Rei asked as he sat against the other pole, facing her. The moonlight was hitting her just right and he was so shocked at her beauty, even with the temporary scar on her face. " Yeah, just sitting out here, looking at the moon ", Kina said. She looked at him, gave him a smile. " yeah, the moon gets very pretty over here, the light hits you so elegantly, you make the night more beautiful ", Rei flirted. Kina let a smirk out, she didnt mind the flirting as long as he didnt go overboard. She started fittling with her fingers and then she got her blade out. She was impressed with the work Kenny did on it, so she was admiring it. Rei was looking at her and decided he wanted to ask her how come she wouldnt answer Tyson's question at Dinner.

" So how come you wouldnt answer Tyson's question at dinner? ", Rei asked her. Her head shot up and she gave him a glare. Rei saw her glare but it didnt phase him, he wanted to know. She took a breath and then got up. He looked up at her and stood up himself. " Come on Kina, whats the big secret? ", Rei asked her as he looked down at her. She looked up at him, then turned her back to him and started to walk away. Rei put his hand on her shoulder to stop, and she turned around so fast her hand almost collided with his face. He easily dodged it and backed off. " KINA, what the hell?", Rei said as he got a little irriated. " It is none of your business along with everyone else, if I dont want to tell you, then I wont ", Kina said as she started walking backwards. She didnt realized that Kai had walked up behind them and she ran into him. She freaked, turned around, and then stomped off into the Dojo. Rei took a breath of fresh air and let out a sigh of frustration from his fight with Kina. Kai didnt even jump when she ran into him and his gaze followed her until she went inside. " What was that all about? ", Kai asked Rei. Rei looked at him and closed his eyes. " I just asked her why she didnt answer Tyson's question, thats all, I dont know what her problem is ", Rei answered him. Kai raised an eyebrow to him, shook his head and let out a sigh. " What? You agree with her? ", Rei asked Kai. " I say if she wants to keep it a secret, she can for now, we will eventually find out how she got that power. Just leave it up to me ", Kai said as he started to walk off. " Wait, what do you mean leave it up to you? You're not going to make her tell you are you? ", Rei asked, kinda panicing. Kai looked back at him with a smirk. " You're thoughts about how to get her to tell me are funny, but thats for me to know, and for me to find out ", Kai said as he walked off, leaving Rei in his thoughts.

The next day, everyone was training for the tournament. Kina was of course was sitting on the porch, refusing to battle anybody. That is, until Kai grew tired of her sitting there watching everyone blade. He walked up to her and stood by her, looking down at her. She looked up at him and looked annoyed. " What? ", Kina asked him in an annoyed voice. " Battle me, now ", Kai ordered. She raised an eyebrow at him and turned her head from him. " I dont have to listen to you ", Kina said. " Oh really, how come you wont battle? You scared? Well, you're practicing too, so get up and get moving ", Kai ordered again. Kina grew tired of him ordering her around so she got up and glared at him before pushing past him to the beydish. Kai smirked and followed her. When they got to the beydish, Kina and Kai got their blades ready. Rei became the ref and decided to watch the battle to see where her bitbeast was. " You're going to regret making me battle you Kai, I'll make sure of that ", Kina said as she took her stance. " Oh Yeah, I believe its the other way around Kina ", Kai said back. Both of them did a stand off before finally launching their blades...

_**SORRY TO CUT OFF THE CHAPTER LIKE THAT, I HAD TO GO TO BED AND I WANTED TO LEAVE YOU IN SUSPENSE FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS ONE THOUGH, PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!!:):):)**_


	4. Leave Me Alone

**Chapter 3- Leave Me Alone**

Kai and Kina launched their blades at one another, immediatly slamming into eachother and back into the wall of the beydish. Kai kept on the attack, Kina wasnt making a move other than dodging some of his moves.

" Hey Kina, why are you just sitting there? Make your move. ", Kai ordered her. She was really getting tired of Kai ordering her around, so she finally ordered Cyrus to attack Dranzer. " I dont have to do what you tell me, but you're pissing me off so CYRUS ATTACK ", Kina yelled. Cyrus slammed into Dranzer and grinded against him until he was backed into the wall again. " Oh very nice attack Kina, but it wont beat me ", Kai said before he set the attack on Cyrus once again. Kina was starting to feel pain from the strain in her head from concentrating. She has never battled someone like Kai before, she was having a hard time attacking him let alone defending herself. Kenny was recording the match, and noticed something about Kina that he has never seen before ( _**well since the whole Zeo being a robot incident )**_ he was looking at her eyes and they were changing color. " What is that? ", Kenny asked himself. Rei overheard him ask and decided to ask back. " Whats up Kenny? ", Rei asked as he leaned over his shoulder. Kenny looked a little closer and her eyes were turning red in the camera view. " her eyes are turning red ", Kenny said in a very confused manner. Rei was a little set back from what Kenny had said, along with Tyson. " What do you mean her eyes are turning red? ", Tyson asked. They all looked at Kina as Kai was attacking her left and right, she was starting to show pain in her eyes and on her face at the same time as Kai was attacking her. Kai noticed this as well, as he was attacking her, her look of pain increased.

" Hey Kina, whats wrong? Why are you in pain? ", Kai asked her in a teasing manner. Kina didnt answer him, as he backed off the attacking, she let her arms fall to her sides and she shook her head so her bangs were covering her eyes. " Kai, why must you bother me with this? WHY CANT YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!", Kina yelled as her power went through the roof and she slammed Kai's blade into the wall once again. " Get him Cyrus again, again, Again, AGAIN, DONT LET HIM RECOVER!", Kina yelled again. Her rage and her power was so through the roof, it even suprised Kai that she was so powerful. Kai had had enough of her attacking and decided it was time for his final attack, along with Kina. " FINAL ATTACK ", both of them yelled. Both blades slammed full force into eachother. The blast from the impact was so intense, it knocked both Kina and Kai off their feet. Rei, Kenny and Tyson were once again in Awe at the sight of the blast. " Holy cow Cheif, please tell me you caught that ", Dizzi said. Kenny looked at his computer and saw something nobody has seen or caught. Kenny had a picture of Kina's face from the side and it looked like she was transforming into some kind of beast, but she wasnt. Her bitbeast was discovered to be a White Snow Wolf that was emerging from somewhere other than her blade. Her eyes were red and she looked so enraged that her teeth even looked like they had turned into fangs. That was just the way the bitbeast was coming out though, she wasnt really transforming into the bitbeast. Kenny decided to keep this to himself and go to Mr.Dickenson about it.

Meanwhile, Kai and Kina were just recovering from the throw back of the blast. Both of them wounded on their backs, necks and faces. Their blades on the other hand were almost destroyed. Rei and Tyson helped them up and then picked up the blades. " Wow, I cant believe their blades are so damaged ", Tyson said as he picked up Kai's blade. " I can believe it, that was some match ", Rei said as he picked up Kina's blade. Kina was breathing very heavily as Kai sat down on the nearest wooden bench, he was also out of breath. " Are you two alright? ", Kenny finally asked. He walked up to Rei and Tyson who had the blades and took them from them. Kai and Kina didnt say anything, both of them just got up and slowly walked in different directions. " Well, more drama is dwelling on this team ", Tyson said as he sat down. " Oh it will be alright once the tournament gets started ", Kenny said as he sat back down and opened up his computer again. " Well, that depends if these two dont kill eachother first ", Rei said as he got Drigger out and he started battling Tyson.

Kina was in the bathroom, she took off her shirt and saw that she had a whole lot of scratchs on her back from being thrown once again and her left side was hurting her. She saw that she also had a bad scratch just under her left breast. " Damnit, why did I fucking fall prey to him, I shouldve just walked away. I need to get Cyrus back into her blade where she belongs, but I cant do that on my own, I need to see my father to do that...I would rather die then see him ever again ", Kina said to herself in her mind. She took a quick shower, bandanged herself up and walked back out to her team.

Kai was in the other bathroom checking out his wounds. He also had bad scratches on his back and a bump on his forehead above his left eye from landing on a rock. " I cant believe our battle ended in a draw, she has got a lot of power, but where is it coming from? Her bitbeast isnt in her blade so where could it be? Wait...it cant be...Naw thats impossible ", Kai said to himself as he cleaned himself up as well. " I have to find out more about her though, I cant just walk away and pretend like I have never seen her before, she looks like someone I have never seen before, but there is something familiar about her and I intend to find out what ", Kai finished thinking to himself and went back to his team.

Later on that night, everyone was quiet at the dinner table. The tension was high between Kai and Kina, so they didnt say much about the battle or anything to eachother at all. Kenny was waiting for the morning to come so he can go see Mr.Dickenson about Kina's power. After dinner, Kina went outside to get some fresh air while Kenny fixed their blades. Kai was also outside but he wasnt anywhere near Kina, she was on the porch, he was in the backyard.

" Man, I have to find out where she got all that power from ", Kai said to himself again. He was laying in the grass looking up at the moon, with a piece of wheat in his mouth blowing the wind. The piece of grass flew from his mouth and into the night air. Kina was looking up at the moon, thinking of why Kai is so on her about her power and why he always taunts her into blading. " I cant let him find out how I got powerful, I'm not the type to talk about things Im not proud of ", Kina said to herself.

Flashback

Kina was in a lab, hooked up to a machine, wires connected to her body, needles inbedded into her skin and a breathing mask on her face. She was strapped down to a metal table, the experiment they were conducting on her was to make her more powerful. She was more or less forced into it by her own father so she can become more powerful than all the kids in the building. Of course they were in the abbey, whenever Kai was there for a short time. She was 1 year younger and didnt look much different other than her body shape.

" Ok, I think we are ready to begin the experiment ", one of the scientists said. Kina couldnt really do anything since she was strapped down to the table, her vision became blurry and her thinking wasnt straight. The scientists started the machine up and a huge ammount of energy started to go inside of her, causing her to squirm, jolt up and struggle with all of her might. Boris and Voltaire were watching with smiles on their faces.

" I think this is your best idea yet Boris, putting a bitbeast inside the blader's body, why even you putting your own daughter at risk is suprising to me ", Voltaire said with enthusiam in his voice. " Well, she will have to learn sometime, and there is no way she can get her bitbeast into the blade without an antidote ", Boris said followed by a case of laughter from Voltaire and Boris...

End of Flashback

Kina started tearing up at the memory of how Cyrus got inside of her. She heard someone behind her close to the door, looked behind her and saw Tyson. " Hey, are you ok Kina? ", Tyson asked her as he sat down next to her. She looked away from him and looked at the ground. " Im fine, why do you ask? ", Kina said back, starting to sound like Kai. " I was just wandering, you got hurt pretty badly today, which by the way was an awesome battle ", Tyson said as he smiled. Kina smirked and went back to looking at the ground. " Are you sure you're ok? I mean, you're acting like Kai ", Tyson asked as he put a hand on her shoulder. She immediatly got angry, shoved his hand off, stood up and looked down at him in anger. " Dont you dare ever say that again Tyson, I am nothing like Kai, I dont force people to beybattle me! ", Kina yelled at Tyson. " Whoa, Kina chill out! I said you're acting like Kai, I never said you were like him ", Tyson said as he stood up against her and looked down at her. " its the fact that you mixed Kai's name in with mine, I hate being ordered around and its going to stop now! ", Kina yelled before walking off. Tyson was left in Awe once again, he never knew he would ever meet a blader with Kina's attitude or skill with the blade. Tyson walked back inside and went to bed. Kina was slowly walking around a corner when she was suddenly grabbed from behind, a big hand covering her mouth and the other taking ahold of her wrists and holding them to her chest. She screamed but her screams were muffled by the big hand, she was picked up off the ground and gently slammed into the wall. She opened her eyes and couldnt believe who was holding her capitive..it was Kai.

_**I HAD TO CUT IT OFF AGAIN, I GOT TIRED. DONT WORRY THOUGH, I'LL UPDATE SHORTY! LEAVE REVIEWS!!:):):)**_


	5. Speak No Evil

Chapter 4- Speak No Evil

Kai had Kina pinned up on the wall, making it so she couldnt move even if she tried. Her hands were pinned to her chest and his hand was covering her mouth, making sure that she didnt say a word. Her eyes were so wide with fear that tears started building in her eyes. Kai only looked down at her, his eyes piercing hers. " Kina, listen to me, you have to tell me where you got that power, its important for me to know ", Kai said, not taking his hand off her mouth, she tried to turn her head away so she didnt have to face him, but he only pulled her head back to look at him. " Im going to remove my hand now, will you scream? ", Kai asked her. She only shook her head no. He slowly removed his hand, she started screaming at him. " WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU KAI!? ", Kina yelled in his face. He pressed his hand back onto her mouth, this time with more force. " For gods sake Kina, just keep your voice down. Its not like I'm hurting you ", Kai said as he took his hand off her mouth once again. Kina was somewhat wincing from the scratch on her side, of course Kai noticed. " Where did you get that power? Please just answer me and I wont ever ask you again ", Kai asked her. His grip on her wrists lightned up and she took the opportunity to yank her hands free. Kai allowed it but he put his hands on the wall on each side of her so she couldnt escape. " Why do you want to know so bad Kai? Why do you have to ask me like this? You're scaring me ", Kina said. She crossed her arms just under her chest to cover up the wound. " I wanna know because I think I might know you from somewhere ", Kai started saying. " Really? Like from where? ", Kina asked him. " I have no clue, but if you tell me where you got your power, I might know ", Kai said. She looked up at him, then to the side. Tears were starting to develope in her eyes at the thought of someone knowing her deepest darkest secret. " I cant tell you right now Kai, Im sorry. Its my deepest darkest secret ", Kina said when she looked back up at him. " Why cant you tell me Kina? I have to know and I have to know now! ", Kai said as he took ahold of her biceps and held her to the wall. " Kai, Please stop this now! ", Kina said as she roughly pushed him off of her. Kai stumbed back, recovered from the push and looked at her. " Im sick and tired of being ordered around, its time I start controlling my own life. Nobody is going to get in my way of that at least. Please leave me alone about it, if I feel you have the right to know my deepest darkest secret, then I will tell you. For now, I will speak of nothing related to it ", Kina said before she walked away. Kai was stunned by her words on how she is sick of being controlled. He had to find out that secret of hers, no matter how far he has to go to find out.

The next morning, the team decided to take a day off and go to the beach. Tyson, Kenny and Rei decided to hit the swimming area in the ocean while Kina tanned and Kai tanned nearby. Kina was wearing a white bikini with thick strapping and black rose vein designs all over it. Kai wasnt shirtless of course, Rei wore his black swim trunks, Tyson wore his red ones and Kenny wore his blue ones. As the others were splashing in the ocean at eachother, Kai moved in to talk to Kina about last night. She was laying down completely on her back with her arms behind her head and her sunglasses on her eyes. Kai scooted more toward her, noticing every muscle on her body as she was stretched out on the towel. When he got closer, he noticed she had a scar on her left thigh, one that looked like she was beaten with a bullwhip. " Hey Kina, can I talk to you? ", Kai asked her as he got closer to her. " What about? ", Kina asked back, sounding annoyed. Kai couldnt take his eyes off of her scar and he felt he had to ask where she got it. Then he remembered what she had said about keeping a deep dark secret, so he didnt bother with it. " I just wanted to apologize about last night, that was un-called-for what I did ", Kai started talking to her. He felt bad for scaring her like he did. " Oh yeah? Thats a first ", Kina said back, not looking at him. " Well, there is a first for everything I guess. Anyways, I hope I didnt scare you too bad. I know my size different to smaller people can scare them ", Kai finished. She then looked at him and took off her sunglasses. " its not your size Im afraid of Kai, your actions did enough for me to be extra cautious around you ", Kina said, looking at him straight in the eye. " And besides, Im used to guys your size. I kinda have to deal with it everyday with my size ", Kina finished as she laid back down and turned over on her stomach so her back can bake. She seemed to forget about her injuries from yesterday's battle and left them to bake in the sun. Kai looked at her back and was disquisted by what he saw, more scratches on her than a cats scratching post. Behind all those scratches, he also saw a real bad scar right in the middle of her back, one that looked like she was also beaten with a bullwhip on her back.

Later on that day, everyone went back to the dojo for some late night training. Nobody didnt dare ask Kina to battle, knowing her ability already. Kai was battling Tyson while Rei, Kina and Kenny recorded it. " Hey guys, both of you have improved dramatically ", Kenny said very cheerfully. Tyson and Kai caught their blades and smirked at Kenny's words. After dinner time, Tyson decided to start up a game of Truth or Dare with the team, just to get some fun out of the team one last time before the big tournament rolled around. Kina, Rei, Kenny and Tyson started to play, but Kai didnt join in, only sat against the wall watching them in amusement. " Alright, I'll go first ummm...Rei Truth or Dare? ", Tyson asked. " Dare ", Rei responded. Tyson rubbed his hands together and put on a big smile. " I dare you to give Kina a kiss on the cheek ", Tyson said with laughter behind it. " Excuse me? ", Kina asked. Rei was blushing up a storm along with Kina, Kai's eyebrow was raised and Kenny was trying to hold back some giggles. " Come on, You know you want to Rei ", Tyson taunted Rei. Rei looked at Kina who was sitting next to him. Kina looked up at him and was blushing up a storm too. Finally Kina looked up at him, rolled her eyes and moved her hair so he could kiss her on the cheek. Rei did it pretty fast because he wanted to get Tyson back. " Alright, Kenny truth or dare? ", Rei asked. "Umm..Truth ", Kenny said, not wanting to do a dare. " Have you ever Kissed a girl before? ", Rei asked him, of course Kenny said no with blushing behind it. " Umm...Kina truth or dare? ", Kenny asked her. She didnt want to answer but she had to. " Ummm..Dare ", Kina said. " Oh, adventurous girl we have here ", Tyson said. Kenny looked over at Kai and thought of a funny dare. " I dare you to...go over by Kai, give him a quick lap dance and then run back ", Kenny said before bursting into laughter. Kai opened his eyes and glared at Kenny. " Do you want your laptop destroyed Kenny or would you like to die tonight? You choose wisely by taking back that dare ", Kai said from behind him. Kai's threat sent chills running down Kenny's spine, so he decided to change the dare. " Ok ok, I dare you to kiss Rei ", Kenny said in a calm voice. " Again? ", Kina asked, not wanting to do it. " I will only do it on the cheek, Im not the type to kiss someone Im not dating ", Kina said. She leaned up, gave Rei and kiss on the cheek. After that, she got up and went over to her bed. " Goodnight guys ", Kina yelled before laying down to go to sleep.

After everyone was asleep, Kina was squirming in her sleep, having a nightmare. Sweat rolling down her forehead, her eyes shut tightly like she is in pain and tears rolling down her face.

Nightmare

She was running down a long hallway, trying to desperatly to get away from her father and his pyscho experiments with her. She was pulling her clothes back onto her body as she was a victim of attempted rape. She stopped in a corner, listening around to see if anybody was following her. She started backing up down another hallway, not looking down it to see if it was clear. When she turned around, she ran into Bryan. She immediatly screamed as he backhanded her down to the floor. " Now you little bitch, you be a good girl and do as you're told ", Bryan said as he pinned her down to the ground by her throat. " Leave me alone Bryan! ", Kina yelled before she spit in his face. Bryan only laughed and punched her in the face so hard, it knocked her out.

End of Nightmare

Kina woke up screaming, jumping into a sitting position. She started to calm down when she saw where she was at, and her breathing started to go back down to a normal pace. " Man, I have to do something about these dreams before I loose it ", Kina thought to herself. She moved her hair from her face and walked to the bathroom to clean herself up from the sweat. She turned on the fossit and started washing her face. After she let the cold water drip down her face and down her shirt, she wiped her face with a towel. She looked at herself in the mirror, only to see a pathetic weakling staring right back at her. She walked out of the bathroom and went back to her bed. Thinking to herself again, she tries to think of a way to get rid of the dreams.

" Maybe I should tell someone about my secret, someone I can trust. Its never good to hold things in for a long time ", she stopped thinking to herself and went back to sleep, hoping not to have another nightmare like that.

_**THAT WAS SOMETHING HUH? I WILL BE UPDATING A LOT SO YOU CAN CONTINUE TO FIND OUT HOW KAI KNOWS HER. THE TOURNAMENT CHAPTER IS COMING UP SOON AND THATS WHEN THINGS WILL START TO GET INTERESTING!! LEAVE REVIEWS!:):):):)**_


	6. PreTournament Jitters

Chapter 6- The Pre-Tournament Jitters

Its been a couple of days since Kina had the nightmare about Bryan and Boris. She was still shaken up by it, but she didnt show it to the others. Kai has been really wondering what is eating at her and he is always trying to let her know that she can talk him about it, no matter what it is. He does have a bit of a crush on her, but Kai being Kai, he didnt want to admit it. They were on their way to the tournament, Tyson being his usual excited self, was jumping around like a human jack rabbit. Rei, Kai and Kina were as Mellow as they could be.

Hong Kong

Their plane just arrived in Hong Kong, the weather was excellent for beyblading in the streets and the sunset was beautiful. Kina was a little nervous on who she might see at the tournament, but she didnt want to show it since Kai would get on her about it. Since the next flight was delayed because of a bad storm, the group had no choice but to stay overnight together. Kina wasnt too happy about staying in one room with a bunch of boys, especially Kai. He made her so uncomfortable around him since he pinned her to the wall that one night, she will never forget that. As they entered the room, it was a pretty big room with a large balcony with the view of the city, a beautiful living area connected to the bedroom which only had 2 beds, but they were king sized. Tyson immediatly went over to the bed and bounced on it like a little child in a new room. Kenny and Rei sat down on the furniture, Kai was looking around the room and Kina was looking out the window.

" Wow guys, can you believe the tournament is finally here?! I cant wait to take on all the teams and hopefully win my title again! ", Tyson said as he jumped on the bed. Rei just smiled at the fact that he would be able to see his old team again. " Yeah, I wonder how much the teams have improved since last year. I hope this year will be one to remember like all the other years ", Kenny added, opening up his laptop. He was checking to see what day the tournament actually started, and the time of the teams battling. " I hope this year wont be so dramatic like last year though, it was just confusing ", Rei said as he leaned back on the couch. Kina then turned her attention to the beds and noticed there was 5 of them and only 2 beds. She set her bag down and sat next to Rei on the couch, leaning back in a frustrated way. " Hey whats wrong Kina? " Rei asked her he looked down at her. She looked up at him and then leaned forward again. " I couldnt help but notice that there is 5 of us and only 2 beds ", Kina answered with a very annoyed tone. " So what, its never been a problem before. I remember when Hilary was traveling with us, she didnt have a problem sharing a bed with any of us ", Tyson said as he jumped down and sat on the other side of Rei. Kina was glaring at him and then stood up. " Well, I dont care what this girl named Hilary did when she was traveling with you. Not all girls find it a total joy to sleep in the same bed as a boy. With me, its going to be different, either one of you is getting the couch or I choose who I have sleep in my bed ", Kina said, glaring even more at Tyson. Kai knew if he took the couch, someone else would sleep next to her, so he decided to jump in. " If it comes down to it, then I'll take the couch and you can have the bed Kina, no need to make you more uncomfortable ", Kai said, leaning against the wall. Kina just looked at him with the nastiest look she could come up with.

" Fine, then I'll guess I'll take the one bed and you guys can have the other one ", Kina said, sitting on the couch again. Tyson and Rei sighed as they had to stress sharing one bed. Kina kinda felt bad for making Rei, Tyson and Kenny cram into one bed so she decided to change her mind. " Well, I guess I can be less of a bitch and let Rei sleep in my bed with me. If you touch me one time though, I will personally make you sleep in the hallway ok? ", Kina threatned Rei. He looked down at her and then at Kai, noticing that Kai was looking at him, feeling a little jealous. " If thats what you want, I have no problem with it ", Rei said as he smiled at her in a kind way, not perverted. Kina then looked up at Kai and smirked at him in a bitchy way.

Later on that night, everyone was getting dressed for bed. Kai was in his usual cargo pants since he never changes for bed. Tyson was in his usual Pjs and Kenny was in his. Rei usually sleeps shirtless with his usual pants on. Kina changed into a t shirt and a pair of black cheerleader shorts. As she walked into the bathroom, she accidently ran into Kai on the way to her bed. Kai looked down at her and she looked up at him, very annoyed with him always running into her. " Watch where you're going ", Kai said as he walked past her. " Like wise Mr.Capiton ", Kina said as she looked at him as he walked into the bathroom. Rei was already in the covers, he was reading a book. He looked up at her as she sat down next to him and accidently slammed her head into the backboard. " OW DAMNIT! ", Kina yelled as she grabbed the back of her head. Kai then opened the door and had a smirk on his face. " Watch what you're doing Kina ", Kai said then he shut the door. Kina snarled at him then laid down and slammed her head on the pillow. Rei looked down at her and smiled. " So you and Kai having problems? ", Rei asked her without looking away from his book. Kina put the covers over her head and growled somemore. " He's an asshole, how do you guys put up with him? ", Kina asked from underneath the covers. Rei smirked, closed his book and pulled the covers off Kina's head. " You just have to deal with him and his attitude. Believe me, when I first met him, he was a little rough around the edges and he still is, but he does have a soft side. I've seen it before ", Rei said in a calm voice. Kina gave him a very weird look and then Rei caught on to what she was thinking. " Oh no, I'm not queer, I just mean I know him and I know how he can be. He's one of my good friends ", Rei said, blushing from embarrassment at how he made himself sound. " If that is so, then maybe I should let him think he can boss me around huh? You know, thats why he and I but heads these days, he thinks he can boss people around just because he is capiton. Im letting him no that I am not one of those people, he is nothing but a nosey, bossy cold hearted capiton and I am not happy being his team ", Kina said looking Rei straight in the eye. He was looking at her in utter shock at what she just said about Kai.

Tyson and Kenny even looked at her with shocked looks. " Oh please guys, dont tell me that you didnt think the same thing about him once before", Kina said sitting back on her legs. Tyson and Kenny looked away, but Rei was still looking at her. " You know Kina, we do need you on our team, even though we do have a bossy capiton. Lets face it, you like being on this team as much as we like having you right? ", Rei asked her. She smirked a bit at his question. " Well, yeah, I like being on this team, I just dont like him right now ", Kina said as Kai came out of the bathroom. When he came out, he gave Kina one of his glares. " Time for bed, early day tomorrow ", Kai said before walking over to the couch. Kina was going to say something, but Rei covered her mouth with his hand and answered for her. " Ok Kai, we'll go in a minute ", Rei said. Kai then laid down and went to sleep. Rei uncovered her mouth and then turned to talk to her. " Look, just dont make it harder on yourself by arguing with Kai all the time. You have to deal with what he says sometimes, he does have a big point on what he talks about. He only wants the best for this team and he looks out for any flaws that might interfere with our championship title. He has been blading all his life, he knows what he is talking about. If he has some kind of goal in mind, then he'll do whatever it takes to get that goal successfully ", Rei said before he laid down and left Kina to think about what he said. " I still have a rebelious side you know, nobody bosses me around and gets away with it ", Kina said as she laid down and shut off the light to go to sleep.

Kina Mind

" Yeah, that goal of his is to find out my darkest secret, no matter what it takes to get him there "

End of Kina Mind

Early the next morning, Kai woke them all up to go to the airport for the plane to Russia. Kina was still irriated with Kai about last night and she was pretty crabby to begin with. She couldnt get any sleep because Tyson was snoring up a storm. She wouldnt stop yawning and she slept the entire plane ride there. Tyson was sitting next to Kenny behind Rei and Kina, behind Kai. Tyson tapped Rei on the shoulder and was giggling about something. " Hey Rei, did you have a goodnight? ", Tyson asked with a perverted smile on him. " Yes I did, why? ", Rei asked back. Tyson was giggling somemore. " Well, I couldnt help but overhear Kina moaning in her sleep. What were you doing? Trying to get a piece of ass from her in her sleep? ", Tyson asked. Kenny smacked him across the head and started yelling at him. " Come on Tyson, that is so rude! ", Kenny yelled. " Moaning huh? Well, I had my back to her the entire time, she mustve been having a nightmare or something ", Rei answered. He turned back around and saw Kina wake and mad. " Just so you know Tyson, once we get off this plane, you are going to get a massive beat down if you talk about me in that disrespectful way again. I couldnt sleep because of your loud snoring and I was moaning out of anger ", Kina threatned before she sat down and started to go back to sleep. Rei stared at her in fear and humor that she just put the fear of god into Tyson. " Yeah well, I can stop the talking, but you're going to have to deal with the snoring ", Tyson said before leaning back in his seat and going to sleep himself. Kai even got a bit of a kick out of her threat to Tyson, he deserves it everyonce in a while.

When they finally arrived in Russia, they went to the hotel and got comfortable in their rooms. Since the team has a girl that isnt happy with the rooming with boys, Mr.Dickenson decided to room her with just one to make things more comfortable for her. Kina went into one room, not knowing who was going to room with her. She set her bags down and went to the bathroom. When she got out, she saw Kai standing by one of the beds and putting his bags down. " What the hell are you doing here? This is my room ", Kina said, getting very angry. " This is OUR room, I decided to room with you because I want to talk to you about something ", Kai said as he moved to the door and blocked her way from getting out. " Well, I dont want you rooming with me, I would rather have Kenny or Rei in here with me ", Kina said as she attempted to get passed him. " Fine you can room with Tyson and I'll have this room all to myself. Or you can do yourself a solid and stay here with me since we both dont want to stay in the same room with Tyson. You were right about his snoring ", Kai said as he put both hands on the door frame. Kina looked up at him and snarled while glaring her ultimate death glare. " Well, I guess rooming with you wont be so bad, I could always use some sleep. If you try anything at all to find out about my secret, I swear to god I will kill you with my bare hands ", Kina threatned him as she walked back over to the bed to watch some tv. " Oh please, you couldnt take me down even if you tried. You dont intimidate me in the least bit Kina, even with your attitude about commands and orders ", Kai said as he shut the door and locked it. " I have a reason for my attitude and I'm not scared of you at all either ", Kina said without looking at him. She was too busy flipping through the channels. Kai then went into the bathroom and shut the door behind. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled.

Kai's Mind

" Now I can finally crack her and her mysterious past "

End of Kai's Mind

_**WOW YOU KNOW KAI IS LOOKING FORWARD TO FINDING OUT WHAT HER BIG SECRET IS!! NEXT CHAPTER SOON! LEAVE REVIEWS!!**_


End file.
